Devil's Advocate 2p ItalyxReader
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: You are a young country under Germany's protection who happens to catch the eye of a certain psychopathic Italian nation. But you don't see Italy like that. To you he is a sweet and kind and you will defend him against anyone, even Germany, but are you prepared for the consequences of your choices?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first reader insert ever! Italy is a little OOC sorry about that. By the way, Italy is the only 2p! country in this. All the others and their normal selves.**

Devil's Advocate 2p!ItalyxReader Part 1

They all said he was a psychopath incapable of love. But you knew differently.

You met first him at your second world meeting. You were a small country that technically belonged to Germany, however most of the other countries saw your wealth and small size and thought, "She's fair game." Germany had done a good job of protecting you so far but he could not keep it up forever. Soon you would have to either find someone else to protect you or become strong enough to where you could protect yourself.

Then you met Italy.

You were sitting next to Germany attending your second world meeting. You were the small country of (country name) and you had begged for months to attend.

"(Country name), we're about done here. You can go outside if you want." Germany said. You nodded. Standing from the table, you eagerly strode outside. The sun was shining making your (color) hair gleam. You smiled up at the sun. You made your way over to the park and sat down on one of the swings. You slowly moved your legs so that you are moving but your feet never actually left the ground. A voice startled you.

"Bella, what are you doing out here alone?" An assertive voice asked. You looked up (color) eyes meeting dangerous purple ones.

"Mr. Italy? What are you doing out here?" You asked. You had never personally met Italy but you knew of him.

"It was boring in there bella. What are you doing out here?"

"Mr. Germany said the meeting was almost done so I could go outside." You answered. Italy seemed to ponder this a moment.

"What's your name bella?"

"(Country name)." Italy smiled at you and extended his hand. You took it but before you could shake it he leaned down and kissed your hand, making you blush.

"A pleasure to meet you (country name)."

"Uh, y-yeah," you mumbled, not looking at him.

"(Country name)!" Germany shouted. "Time to go." You shot up from the swing and began sprinting over to where Germany was waiting for you. You did not see Italy's purple eyes flash when you left him by the swings. When you reached Germany's side you turned back and waved to Italy. Instantly his expression changed from one of rage to mild disinterest.

"Bye Mr. Italy!" You called. Italy smirked at you.

"Ciao bella."

After much begging and pleading, you were allowed to attend the next world meeting, much to your jubilation. Once the meeting had concluded, you once again made your way to the park and sat down on your swing to wait. You did not really know why you were waiting but something told you that something good would come from it. Just as you were prepared to leave a familiar voice called out, "Back again bella?" You looked up and met Italy's gaze. You nodded.

"Yep." You chirped cheerfully. Italy smiled at your childish attitude. He sat down on the swing next to you.

"Hey (country name)?"

"Yeah?" You asked.

"If you belong to Germany why have I never seen you at any world meetings or Axis meetings before?" You did not notice that Italy nearly spat out the word "belong". You shrugged.

"Mr. Germany didn't think that I was ready for the world meetings because I'm still so small. As for the Axis meetings, I was there, you just didn't notice me." An awkward silence fell over both of you.

"Is that so?" Italy drawled.

"Yeah, I'm like Canada."

"Who?"

Your little routine continued for several months, after every world meeting you would go out to the park and sit with Italy on the swings and talk until you had to leave. However you had no interaction with him outside of the world meetings even though both you and he were members of the Axis powers. You would even say that you had he had become friends despite only seeing each other once a month. You had even begun to develop a slight crush on Italy. All good things however must come to an end eventually.

The beginning of the end came after a world meeting. You and Germany had just arrived home. You plopped yourself on the couch and picked up the book you had started earlier in the week. Germany sat on the couch arm and spoke the dreaded words, "(Country name), we need to talk." You lowered your book and met concerned blue eyes.

"What about?" You asked. Germany sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Italy."  
"Yeah, is there something wrong with that? He's our ally isn't he?"

"Ja, he is. There's nothing wrong with you spending time with him it's just that you seem to be getting close to him."

"So?" You were beginning to dislike the direction this conversation was going in.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Italy is… mentally unbalanced." Germany said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked.

"Italy is a psychopath and a sadist. I suggest you stay away from him if you don't wish to be hurt."

"Why?"

"I think he might be falling for you… and I can see you falling for him." You blushed at his statement. "Italy is unpredictable. If you give your heart to him I'm afraid that you'll end up dead." You slowly processed this information before you stood and walked to the door.

"I guess it's a good thing that you're only my caretaker and not my dad," You said casting one last glance over your shoulder.

"(Country name) where are you going?" Germany asked, rising from the couch's arm. You smiled slightly.

"Where do you think? I'm going to go see the devil. I wouldn't go so far as to say I love him but I do care about him." You paused and drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "And even the devil needs someone sometimes." You stepped through the door never once looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil's Advocate 2p!ItalyxReader Part 2

You stood shivering on Italy's doorstep, battling with yourself. Should you knock or not? What if he did not accept you? What if he turned you away? What if he sent you back to Germany? What if- The door before you opened revealing Italy's surprised face.

"(Country name)?" It would appear that your choice had been made for you.

"Hello Mr. Italy." You murmured not looking at him. Italy's violet eyes softened slightly.

"Bella," his voice had a gentle yet commanding tone that ordered you to look at him, "we've known each other long enough for you to simply call me Italy. Now what on earth is a pretty ragazza like you doing outside my house in the rain?" Italy ushered you inside, locking the door behind you.

"Well Mr. Germany and I had a slight disagreement." You said vaguely. Italy raised one eyebrow disbelievingly.

"(Country name), I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me." Italy said smoothly as he sat down on the sofa and patted the space beside him, inviting you to sit with him. You complied.

"Okay, maybe it was more than a slight disagreement." You allowed. Italy smiled.

"Good, was that so hard? What was the disagreement about?" Italy asked. You were silent for a long while.

"(Country name)?"

"You." You said suddenly.

"Mi scusi?" Italy was taken aback by your answer.

"Our disagreement was about you." Italy processed this for a minute before relaxing into the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Why did you argue about me?"

"Disagreed." You corrected. Italy opened one violet eye.

"Whatever."

"Mr. Germany didn't want me to be spending so much time with you. He said that you're not safe to be around."

"I'm not safe to be around." Italy said. "I bet he also told you I'm a psychopath and sadist too, right?" You nodded.

"Pretty much." You were beginning to relax next to Italy. Being in his house felt right, it felt safe. Nothing could hurt you when you were with Italy, he would protect you.

"Thought as much." Italy mumbled under his breath as he stood and made his way into his kitchen.

"Where are you going?" You asked. You were still not entirely trusting of the Italian nation. Italy's violet eyes were annoyed but not at you.

"What does it look like bella? I'm going to make a declaration of war against Germany."

**One more to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, me again. So after I finished this story I noticed something was missing. After thinking about it long and hard I realized that I had jumped too quickly from one chapter to another. My solution? Write another chapter that would fit snugly between the two. Now all I have to do is edit the last chapter.**

Devil's Advocate 2p!ItalyxReader Part 3

You sat before the fire in the center of the Italian camp and sighed. This wasn't quite how you had thought things would go. Italy had gone to war with Germany. For you. You wondered why on earth Germany would accept the declaration. You were just a small country, what could you offer him? Yet Germany was willing to fight his former ally to get you back. The whole mess confused you. For that matter why was Italy even fighting for you? Sure you two had become friends, and real friends would be there for each other, but Germany had always taught you that it was the highest point of foolishness to jeopardize your own country just so you could help out someone else. Going to war with Germany, Italy had done just that.

You grimaced as another thought infiltrated your mind. You were putting Italy at risk. At that thought something deep in the pit of your stomach began to twist itself into knots. You didn't like that thought or that feeling. You drew your knees up to your chest, considering your options. After some time you made your decision. You were going to surrender to Germany. Maybe if you gave yourself up then you could smooth everything over with Germany. You stood and began to walk to the forest. You had no idea that two pairs of eyes, one set violet and one hazel, were watching you leave the camp.

"Aren't you going to stop her idiota?" The owner of the hazel eyes, Romano, growled. Italy smiled and shook his head at his brother.

"No fratello, I know what she is going to do and I know how to make it work for us…"

~Location switch~

You were stumbling around the forest, completely lost. Your directional sense had never been the best but you would have thought that you would be able to locate Germany's camp. Apparently you were wrong. You sighed. Today was not your day. The snap of a twig behind you gained your attention. You spun to see a familiar albino nation stalking toward you.

"Prussia? What are you doing here?" You asked, backing away from him. Prussia smirked, ruby eyes glittering.

"I would ask you the same question liebling. What are you doing so close to Germany's camp?" You swallowed thickly in fear. This was not going to end well.

"Um, I, uh bye." You yelled as you spun on your heel and sped away from Prussia. The older nation was faster than you however and easily caught up to you. Effortlessly he caught you around the waist and swung you up to his shoulders, carrying you like a sack of potatoes. You kicked and screamed but to no avail. Fighting did you no good either, Prussia was stronger than you and there was no one around to hear you. Exhausted, you slumped against Prussia's back as he carried you further and further away from the Italian camp. Finally, he walked through a break in the trees and set you down. He kept one hand on the back of your neck, ready to inflict a small amount of pain should you try to escape.

"Bruder, look what I found." Prussia called as he guided you to Germany's command tent.

"What is it Prussia? I don't have time for any more of your ridiculous-" Germany cut himself off as he caught sight of you.

"(Country name?)" You could have sworn that you saw relief in those blue eyes but if it was there, it quickly morphed into fury. "Just what did you think you were doing pulling a stunt like this?!" Germany snarled. You straightened. You could not show any fear to your guardian if you wished for him to forgive you.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make my own choices. I just wanted to have a say in my life. I-" You stopped speaking as you were dealt a sharp slap. Tears welling in your (color) eyes, you brought your hand up to your left cheek, gently touching the enflamed skin. You were too stunned to speak. Sure Germany lost his temper around you before but he had never been violent. He had _never_ hurt you before. You looked up at him, betrayal and hurt in your gaze. Suddenly you noticed a certain violet eyed Italian on the edge of you vision.

'Keep him distracted.' Italy mouthed. You gave a barely perceptible nod. Plan A, your reconciliation plan, had backfired so on to plan B. Italy's plan.

"I didn't peg you as one to hit girls, Germany." You spat out. Germany took a step back at your tone. You were a good little country. You were not aggressive and you were not confrontational. Your words went against everything you were but you had to say them. At least the distraction part of the new plan was working.

"Does it make you feel powerful? Does it make you feel in control?" You asked taking a step closer to Germany. He took another step back. Germany stared down at the hand that had hit you in shock. It was in his nature to protect women, so why did he hit you? The sound of a gun being cocked drew Germany from his thoughts. He looked up to see that he, his brother, and you had been surrounded by Italian soldiers.

"Ciao Doistu~" Italy said cheerfully calling Germany by his nickname. "You seem to be in an unfortunate position. Let's negotiate terms of surrender shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Devil's Advocate 2p!ItalyxReader Part 4

You stood outside the tent that was currently acting as a prison for your former guardian and Prussia. You took a deep breath and pushed aside the heavy canvas. Inside the tent was pure darkness. However you quickly found a lantern, struck a match, and touched the match to the wick. Suddenly the tent was warmly lit but the sight was anything but warm. You flinched when you saw Germany covered in bruises and dried blood. Prussia was not much better off. When you lit the lantern, Germany lifted his head. His blue eyes fixed on you. They were blank and distant.

"(Country name), I'm glad you came to visit us." You swallowed thickly.

"Y-Yeah." You said. You sat down on the hard packed dirt before Germany. "Listen Germany, I'm so sorry. Really. I'm sorry about what I said. I just-" Germany cut you off by placing one large hand on your head.

"I think I finally understand what England went through when America left. Surely this is what it feels like to have someone you've taken care of for years leave you." You gripped Germany's hand with your own, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. "(Nickname), what did Italy promise you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He never promised me anything, not really. It's kind of funny, I was only telling him about our disagreement. Then he got all weird saying that he was going to declare war on you." You closed your eyes and leaned your forehead against Germany's leg. He rubbed your back the way he had done when you were younger.

"I am so sorry. So sorry." You mumbled into the cloth.

"I know." Germany said softly. "I know."

Berlin, Germany, Six months later

You sat on the stone steps that led to Germany's house. Your current location reminded you of the time you had been in the same position outside Italy's house. You had yet to get the courage to knock on your former guardian's door. You twisted the ring on your left hand. You were engaged. That was the reason you had come to visit Germany. You desperately wanted to mend the bridges your fiancé, Italy, had burned when he had declared war for you. Sighing, you rested your head on yours arms. Before too long it would be getting dark, it was now or never. You stood and just as you were about to knock you heard a voice behind you say, "(Country name), what are you doing here?" You turned. It was Germany. For a moment your mind went blank. Why were you there? Then you remembered. You focused on a spot just to the left of Germany's shoes.

"I came to talk about some things." Out of habit you began to twist your engagement ring around your finger. Germany noticed this and you could tell he was not pleased. Still, he placed one arm around your shoulders. He forced a smile onto his face as he opened the door for you.

"Alright (Nickname), it seems we have much to talk about."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I say this every time, but here is the last chapter of Devil's Advocate! There is even the little 'fin' thing at the end. It's official, a done deal, water under the bridge. I think it was a pretty good story for my first reader insert.**

Devil's Advocate 2p!ItalyxReader Part 5

You had been right. When you finally squeaked out everything that had transpired between yourself and Italy over the past six months, Germany looked furious. He spent several minutes in silence, attempting to control his anger.

"You are extremely foolish (Country name). How could you do something so stupid?" Germany's words were sharp and biting. You sat silently and took it. After all, he was right. You had been foolish. If you had listened to him and stayed away from Italy, then he would not have started a war for you and destroyed your relationship with Germany.

"I thought I raised you better." Germany murmured sagging into the couch. You drew a deep breath. Of all the things Germany could say, that last bit hurt the most.

"You did raise me well, Germany. You taught me all I know. You also taught me to pursue what I wanted with dogged determination. It may be impossible for you to understand, but on some level Italy does care for me… And I do care for him." Germany sighed.

"Fine then. Get married. Make little countries and provinces," Germany hesitated slightly before continuing, "Just don't get hurt. I know you are a country but there is only so much that even we can take." Your (color) eyes lit up.

"You mean you approve?"

"I never said that!" Germany snapped. You smiled.

"No, of course not. You would never be so forward. But you won't stop me?"

"When we were at war, you said to me that you wanted a say in your life. I've given it some thought and you were right. I've mostly controlled your life and this is my way of pulling back. You're not a little kid anymore." Quick as a wink, you jumped up off the sofa and threw your arms around Germany.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," You shrieked. A small smile appeared on Germany's stern features.

"Ja, ja." He said patting your back.

"So, when are you getting your tuxedo?" You asked abruptly.

"My tuxedo?" Germany was confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"Yeah, for the wedding."

"What?"

"Well, you're going to be the one to give me away aren't you?"

Italy's POV

The date set for the union between myself and (Country name) arrived quickly. Many of our mutual friends filled the church, most of them looking worried for (Country name). That almost made me smile. After we were joined as one, she would no longer be any concern of theirs. She would be mine and mine alone.

Austria struck up the opening music as (Country name)'s bridesmaids and maid of honor, (second and third favorite girl country) and (first favorite girl country), shuffled into the sanctuary. They took their places across from my brother, Japan, Prussia, and me. Finally the song signaling the bride's entrance began to play. As one, the entire sanctuary turned to the two double doors at the back. (Country name) and Germany were slowly make their way up to the front, keeping in time with the music. When they were before me, Germany gazed sternly at me. Actually, he pretty much always gazed at me sternly but this was different breed of stern.

"Italy," he began, "if (Country name) so much as gets a paper cut while in your care there is no rock you can hide under. I will track you down and tear you apart. Do you understand me?" I nodded. It was cute really, who knew Germany was so protective of his little (Country name). It made me wonder what made her special. The priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Do you, Italy, take (Country name) to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health?"

"I do," I said confidently. The priest nodded to himself before turning to (Country name).

"And do you, (Country name), take Italy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health?" A heavy tension filled the room. (Country name) remained silent.

"Miss (Country name)?" (Country name) snapped her head up and I could tell from her voice that she was giving an embarrassed smile.

"Ah, yes. I do." She said quickly. The old man gave us both a tender smile. His favorite part was coming.

"Then by the power invested in me by God, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Eagerly, I lifted (Country name)'s veil. Beautiful (color) eyes gazed out at me. We held each other's gazes for a moment before I pulled her close to me and kissed her possessively. She was mine. When we parted, there was an expression I'd never seen in her eyes before. Love? Confusion? Lightheadedness perhaps? Not dwelling on it too much, I picked (Country name) up and carried her out to where my cherry red Ferrari was waiting for us. Gently I set her down in the passenger seat and strode over to the driver's side door. Once inside, I smirked at her. She gave me a gentle smile in return.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"It's a surprise." I responded, starting up my car. We cruised away from the church and into the somewhat busy streets. I could feel (Country name) smiling at me and before I could stop myself I turned my eyes from the road and kissed her. That was my worst mistake. While I was kissing my beloved (Country name), I failed to see the oncoming car. There was a blaring horn, the shrieking sound of tires, the grinding of metal on metal, then I was thrown from the car. My head smacked against the pavement with a sickening thud. Had I been human, that probably would have killed me. But I wasn't and it didn't. Once the slight pain had faded, I remembered (Country name). Where was she? I pushed myself off of the ground and trotted over to my now burning Ferrari. It was empty. I jogged around to (Country name)'s side and spotted her lying on the ground, twenty-five feet from the car.

"(Country name)!" I shouted. As I neared her, I noticed that she appeared to be lying in a puddle of wine. It wasn't until I reached her that I realized that it wasn't wine. It was blood. (Country name)'s blood. I crouched beside her, checking her wrist for a pulse. "(Country name), wake up, you're not allowed to die. Countries don't die like this!" She cracked open her (color) eyes and smiled shakily.

"I-Italy?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm cold." I bit back my emotions. Getting all weepy over her couldn't help (Country name), besides, we were countries. We didn't die from car accidents. That's what I told myself and yet, (Country name) looked too pale. Her usual healthy (skin color) was now a chalky grey. Unnatural even for countries.

"You'll be fine." I reassured her. She shook her head slightly.

"You're right, and you're wrong." She told me. At my perplexed expression she continued. "I will live but I will not continue." Now I was even more confused. What in the name of pasta was she talking about?

"You're delusional (Country name). Lack of blood can do that."  
"(Name)."

"Pardon?"

"(Name), my name is (Name)." she said.

"It is very pretty." I said, flipping open my phone and dialing an ambulance. Before I could get a word out to the operator, (Name) snatched my phone out of my hands.

"What did you d-" I began only to stop speaking when I saw what was happening to (Name). Her body was glowing with an odd blue luminescence and her hair was flowing around her like it was caught in an invisible wind.

"(Name), what is going on?" I demanded. She smiled serenely up at me.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you." She said. "I've never been very strong so I've developed a survival mechanism. While most countries can't be killed, I can. My body is going to break down and then reassemble itself somewhere else. It'll turn back the hands of time as well. Meaning that I'll be a child again."

"This isn't funny (Name)," I snarled.

"It's not supposed to be. I'll see you soon. Promise." She said her voice growing quieter and more distant. Her form began to fade. Before I could think better of it, I leaned down and kissed my young bride. My lips met only air. She was gone. My (Name) was just gone. I sat there, in the middle of the street, pondering what she had said to me. I didn't care if she got a new body. All I cared about was finding my (Name) and being with her forever like I had promised. Even if I had to descend into the depths of Hell, I would find her.

Berlin, Germany

Third Person View

Germany sighed as he pushed open the door to his house. He had just arrived home from the most agonizing experience in his life. (Name)'s wedding. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his couch. His energy returned however when a bright blue light filled his living room. He knew that light. Sure enough, the familiar pitter patter of feet sounded before a small form jumped onto his chest.

"(Name)?" Germany managed. "Why are you a child?" (Country name) smiled brightly at Germany.

"I got in a car crash." She chirped.

"So you did your… thing?"

"Yep."

"Did Italy see?"

"Yep."

"He's going to come looking for you isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Can you stop answering every question with 'yep'?"

"Yep." (Country name) responded. A broad grin broke out on Germany's face as he pulled the much smaller nation into a tight hug.

"I've missed you being this size." (Country name) grinned up at Germany.

"Will you be my caretaker again?"

"I never stopped."

"Good. Then I have one more request… Can I call you Vati?" Germany's eyes softened.

"Ja, you may." He said, ruffling (Country name)'s (color) hair. "And as your Vati I simply cannot allow you to live with a country so much older than you. You'll have to wait until you're a grown up to live with Italy."

"But Vati," (Country name) whined playfully.

"No buts. You can however have play dates," Germany smiled down at his new daughter. She rolled her (color) eyes and clung to him even tighter.

"If we're good than I think I'll be fine with that."

"Ja, (Name), we're good." (Country name) released a shrill squeal, hugging Germany even tighter. Germany wrapped his huge arms around her and gave her another hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Vati… So, when can Italy come over?" Had Germany not been hugging her, he would have face palmed. Some things never changed.

Fin~

**And there you have it! Reader-chan got to marry Italy **_**and**_** her relationship with Germany was repaired!**

**I really wanted to kill reader-chan but then I was all like, 'Wait, if Italy really does love reader-chan then he'll go all psycho and kill everyone. New plan!' So by reader-chan's partial death, we see that Germany has forgiven her and that Italy really does love someone other than himself. See! It's really just a cleverly disguised lesson in morality!**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
